


Love Before Blood

by SapientiaSerpentAstuzia



Series: Riddle Me This [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Other, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia/pseuds/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort had a child; a child who has lived isolated for fifteen years. Come what would be that child's fifth year of magical schooling, he escapes, quite easily I may add. A small chat with Dumbledore now brings him to the esteemed Hogwarts school, and for one of the first times in his life, around people his age. This seemingly innocent boy creates havoc; the good kind. With drastic changes to Hogwarts and the inhabitants, the Wizarding World will never be the same.<br/>It's time to bring Voldemort down; once and for all, no matter what.<br/>(Warnings and info in notes. Please read tags first)<br/>*CURRENTLY ABANDONED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Before Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU FIND HERE THAT IS ALSO IN J.K'S BOOKS. XELLIOUS IS MINE, AND SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES.  
> Alrightly, now that's out of the way we can begin.  
> This is my second fanfiction posted here, though my first isn't anywhere near completed. Anyway; this will be based on the P.O.V of an OC. Yes, OC, and it wont change. He is a crucial character. This will be malexmale and femalexfemale, as I don't really like writing malexfemale all that much.  
> A lot of.. er, stuff, will go on in here. Everything I wish happened in the actual Harry Potter. Like; petty little arguments, cute cuddles, truth or dare games, midnight sneak outs (not to save the school, for a first). Also; bashing. Dumbledore bashing, Narcissa bashing (I LOVE NARCISSA BUT I HAVE TO), Voldemort bashing (sadly) and a little bit of Molly hate.. that's about it; you'll be informed if there is anymore.  
> I wont be going into extreme detail on sexual activites; but you'll get the idea. Incest/twincest is in here, I enjoy writing it; it's super hot. Inter house unity will occur; and, resortings! I really think some people are in he wrong house (cough Harry cough). This wont focus on LV as much as the real deal, it'll mostly be a boy trying to get used to people and teen drama, like romance troubles. I want Voldemort gone by sixth year, and Harry wont be the one to do it! Yes, that's right, Harry Potter will not kill Voldie. I wont spoil the rest, but that'll give you a taste of this fic.  
> Coming to the conclusion, just a few more things.  
> One, this is starting in fifth year; Cedric didn't die but Pettigrew did at the graveyard from a reflected spell (just go with it)  
> Two, Umbridge isn't the teacher.  
> And three, Sirius is free and cleared of all charges as of third year! Woo! (They used truth-telling potion. It's that simple J.K!)  
> That's all I can think of at the moment, so I hope you enjoy my fanficiton.  
> 

It's not like I wanted this. They say it's amazing, that I should be proud and content. That it's a 'great honour, you should be happy!' Ha, yeah right! Why would I be proud of the monster that I call a father? After all that he's done, why would I love him? 'Because he gave you your life, you should be grateful.' He didn't want me; I wasn't planned, so why would I thank him? He's cruel, vile and out right disgusting. You must be wondering who I’m talking about. 

Lord Voldemort, of course; or in other words, my father.

You're probably thinking either,  _‘WHAT?!’, ‘You should be locked up, you're evil!'_  or  _'You must be a death eater!'_  Well, no, I'm not either of those. I'm just a normal boy, who just wants a normal family. I don't resemble my father at all. He looks like, well, a snake. He's bald; he has squinting red eyes, a large lack-of-nose and only wears black robes. I, on the other hand, have dark curls, that hang to my shoulders in a shaggy look. I have the deepest forest green eyes, (that’s what Narcissa told me once) and I'm 5’7. I'm not at all evil, and I'm definitely NOT a death eater. I absolutely despise what my father does. All he wants is power, he doesn't know love, friendship, kindness, or any sort of feeling other than hate and maniacal happiness whenever he's about to either kill or torture someone. I wouldn't really say I'm treated badly, more like ignored. I have my own room on a lone floor of the Malfoy Manor that I've been living in my whole life. I used to talk to this boy, Draco Malfoy. His father is a death eater and mother, Narcissa is more ‘neutral’- but he doesn't really like what Voldemort does, that's why we became friends, we told each other everything. That was until Draco's 11th birthday, when he got his Hogwarts letter. My father didn't let me go to Hogwarts. So I've been occupying my time by reading. I have my own library next to my room. I've read about everything. From Gillyweed to Amortina and back to Animagus' and around to weapon training- you name it, I've read it. You could call me a nerd, but what else are you supposed to do when you've been trapped in one place for 15 years?

* * *

It’s amazing how easily you can escape Voldemort’s headquarters when he’s forgotten you’re there. Pack your bags, and a couple stacks of books, throw them out the window and jump out said window. It wasn't even warded. But, that’s where the easiness ended. Finding a place to stay, that’s the difficult bit. I've been wondering down a lone road for three hours now. I don’t know exactly where I’m aiming to get to; I’m feeling really daft right now. Imagine seeing a black cloaked figure, wandering around with an over-stuffed bag. I’d probably think I’m a serial killer – no people, that’s my dad. I glanced upward with a sigh, the moon had always fascinated me, or just astronomy in general. I closed my eyes and let the wind ruffle my hair. I smiled in content, but that smile soon faded. I quickly snapped open my eyes tearing my gaze to a nearby pub, it looked dirty and old, but I could hear the distant muffling of chatter coming from inside. I walked towards it, squinted to read the name in the dark, "The Leaky Cauldron." I muttered. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door. 

Inside was a lot more cheery looking. It had a bar with an old man serving customers. Small circular tables littered the dusty floor and a very large fireplace stood on the right wall, warming the room up. I looked around at the chattering people in surprise. I had never seen so many people in one place. I walked over to the bar-man, he looked me over once and said, "You're much too young to be wondering around here alone, are you waiting for someone? What's your name?" I shook my head. "My name is Xellious. And no, I'm just here for a place to stay, I've just left home and I have no place to go." He nodded his head in understanding, before ducking under the bar. He returned a few second later, key in hand. "Straight up the stairs, first door on the right. We can come to an agreement on money later.” I smiled gratefully at him, and started pulling my bags through the crowd and up the stairs.   
  
I unlocked the door and entered; dumping my bags on the ground and looking around. On the left a bed stood, sheets made and ready. A wardrobe was on the right and a desk next to that. Opposite the door, a window was open, the curtains moving slightly in the breeze. I immediately undressed and put on pyjamas. I turned the light off and climbed into the bed with a sigh. I looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand; it was illuminated by the moonlight leaking in through the window, **1:02am** it showed. I snuggled down into my pillow, and soon enough, my thoughts were gone and replaced with a dream.

* * *

I woke to muffled chattering and sunlight streaming down through the open window. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and I grinned in satisfaction. I hopped out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. I peered out my door, looking for a bathroom. I spotted the across the hall, 3 doors down, labelled in gold print ‘Bathroom’. I quickly slid out from my room and down the hall, slipping inside.  
  
After showering and changing quickly, I returned to my room. I looked through my knapsack and found my Gringotts key that I stole of off my father a few years ago. I chuckled in memory as I locked the door and moved down the stairs. I nodded to the bar-man as I sat down at a nearby table; he walked forward and asked, "How'd you sleep?" I smiled and said, "Well, thank you." He smiled down at me, and took my order. He appeared five minutes later with my bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice. I ate quickly, and a thought came to mind, I walked up to him and asked. "Can you open the entrance to Diagon Alley, I don't have a wand." He nodded, and ushered me out a door near the back. He took out a simple looking wand, and tapped a few of the bricks. The wall started moving until a door way was opened, I thanked him and quickly walked though.   
  
 _Stupid Death eaters need to learn to talk quietly; I basically know this place like the back of my hand._ I thought with a snide smile. I walked around the crowded street, I found what, I asumed was, Gringotts not long after. I walked up the marble steps and opened the doors leading into the bank. Looking around curiously, I had to compliment the simple beauty; the floor was marble and the walls were painted a pearl white. The ceiling was high; it was covered with a dome-like glass roof. There were benches placed parallel to each other, running along the length of the walk-way up to the main desk. Torches lit the length of the room, along with an abundance of natural light. Goblins were placed at each of the benches, either adding numbers or using scales. I walked up to the main desk, listening only to the sound of my shoes on marble and the occasional muttering from a goblin.

I reached the desk and coughed slightly to get his attention. He looked down at me with a sneer that I ignored, "Hello, I'm here to access my vault. Xellious Kaligo Leo Riddle is my full name, and I have my key right here." I held up my key for him to see. He looked at it for a moment, before nodding. He called for another goblin, "Take Mr. Riddle to vault number 237." I was ushered down a long corridor, which was made of cobblestone. It lead to a track with a cart on it, I sat down at the back as the goblin took his seat at the front. The cart left off with a loud 'woosh!' I closed my eyes and grinned as the wind nipped at my hair; and, too soon for my liking, the cart stopped. The goblin got out, and handed me a lantern to hold while he took my key. He unlocked the door and it swung open. To say I was shocked is an understatement; it was a very large vault, filled with many towers of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, along with a variety of chests lining the walls, weapons and, to my absolute delight – books.  
The goblin handed me a bag, I filled it up as he spoke, "This all belonged to your mother, you know." Turning around to him, I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know who my mother is?" He nodded, "Can you tell me who she is? Is she alive?" The goblin shook his head, "I'm not allowed to tell you that, I'm under orders." He ushered me back into the cart, I was silently fuming.  _Why aren't I to know who my own mother is? I have a right to know!_  
  
I left Gringotts and quickly head up to Ollivander’s , the wand shop. I pushed open the door a small bell went off as I stepped up to the counter. "Hello?" I called out. I looked around the shop as I waited. It was small and dusty; the walls were lined with thin boxed wands. It was dimly lit and a hint of magic lingered in the air. I was about to call out again when an old man walked up to the counter. He had whispy white hair and large silver blue eyes. He stared at me and said in a feeble voice, "Ah, I was wondering if I was to ever see you, Xellious Riddle." I tilted my head slightly to the left and asked, "How do you know of me?" He smiled slightly, "I know of a lot of things, Mr. Riddle, and I know who your father is, and your mother, of course. She was a very kind spirit. Her wand was Cherry, Unicorn tail hair, 12 inches; very flexible. Your father’s wand, on the other hand; Yew, Phoenix feather, 13 1/2 inches." He said this all as he wondered around the shop, occasionally taking out boxes from the wall. He had charmed a tape-measure to measure random parts of my body. It was currently measuring the length between my chin and forehead when Ollivander came back and muttered, "That's enough." The tape-measure fell to the ground, and Ollivander pulled out a wand and handed it to me. "Yew, Unicorn tail hair, 13 inches."  
  
I swirled the wand around. There was a loud 'crack!' as the door broke in half; grimacing slightly I muttered an apology. Ollivander wave his wand and the door repaired itself. "No need to apologize, that happens quite often. Now - try this. Cherry, Thestral tail hair, 12 1/2 inches." I picked the wand up. A tingle waved threw my body; I smiled and flicked the wand up. A flush of silver, purple and gold fireworks exploded from the wand tip. I smirked as Ollivander smiled. "Amazing! That's the wand for you. That'll be 7 galleons please." I happily paid Ollivander, and walked out of the shop smiling.   
  
I was walking back to The Leaky Cauldron when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to come face-to-face with the oh-so-famous, Albus Dumbledore; I remember reading about him. His bright blue eyes were twinkling as he smiled down at me; "Hello Mr. Riddle, can I help you to a drink?" I looked at him sceptically, but nodded, and we walked up to The Leaky Cauldron together.  
  
We found a private table near the back, and Tom the bar-man (I finally found out his name) served us butterbeer. I lent back slightly in my chair, and asked, "Sir, how do you know who I am; and where I’m staying?" He smiled, and said, "I have my ways, Mr. Riddle. Now - I wanted to talk about where you are currently staying." I nodded slightly, telling him to continue, though I was still wary, “It has come to my attention that, now that you are not under your father’s eye, he will send people to find you eventually; I would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts for protection, and of course, you are at the schooling age." I raised an eyebrow, didn't actually think about going to Hogwarts. "Of course sir, if I'm not a burden I would gladly attend Hogwarts." He beamed at me and said, "We would have to change your last name, some people attending Hogwarts know who Tom Riddle actually is today." I nodded in understanding and said, "Well, I have two middle names, so my fake name can be Xellious Leo Kaligo, if that sounds normal enough." He nodded, smiling. "Excellent, now, we can go gather the required materials for your fifth year and you can get comfortable at Hogwarts, I will sort you into a house when we get there." He stood up, a movement echoed by myself, and we opened up Diagon Alley.   
  
He pulled out a list of books and equipment. "It will be quicker if we split up - You get your robes and pet, I'll get your books and other necessary materials." I nodded again, "Okay, thank you so much for helping, I'd probably get lost in here." _Not likely,_ I thought to myself, _though it’s best to keep my knowledge to myself, it’s good to have people who underestimate you._ He chuckled slightly, and head of towards the book store. I wondered around, in case Dumbledore was watching, it took me a good five minutes to feel smug enough, and I quickly entered the robe shop. I walked up to the woman behind the counter. She looked up at me and asked, "Hogwarts?" I nodded - _I seem to be nodding a lot_ \- and she dragged me onto a stool. I stood there awkwardly as she measured me. “House?” She asked, “Er, none at the moment.” She nodded and resumed her work. My gaze fell to nothing in particular, and after a long ten minutes she was done. I paid her for the robes and left the store quickly.   
  
I found the pet store easily. I had decided ages ago that I'd want a cat, seeing as though I have no one to owl; so I turned my attention to the left side of the store. I walked further and further into the store and that’s when I noticed a white fluffy ball curled up in the back of a golden cage. I hesitantly walked forward and opened the cage; slowly moving my hand forward. The kitten watched me carefully, and I watched back. It stretched its small body and lept of the cage and onto my head. I laughed, taking the kitten down and into my arms, and I finally got the chance to look at it properly. The kitten had pure white fur, with a jet black underside had deep black eyes. I cooed silently as it rubbed  up against my chest.

Five minutes later I walked out of the pet store with my little kitten Marisol in her golden cage in one hand; my robes in the other. I came across Dumbledore at the entrance to Diagon Ally, smiling, I caught up to him. He looked down to me and said, "I've just gotten Tom to send your luggage to Hogwarts, have you gotten everything?" I nodded and grabbed onto his arm awkwardly; he turned on the spot. The air in my lungs was suddenly being squeezed out of me, and my head was whirling. My feet hit the ground with a soft 'thump' and I groaned in pain, clutching my stomach. I heard Dumbledore chuckle softly. I lifted my head up and looked around. The room was circular; it had many portraits on the walls, and had many trinkets littered everywhere. He motioned for me to sit, and I all but collapsed into the chair, the bag and cage in my hands now on the floor. Dumbledore moved forward with an old worn-out looking hat in his hands, "It is time for you to be sorted, what house you go into you will stay with for the remained of your time here." I nodded nervously, and he placed the hat gently on my head.

"Ah- What do we have here? Xellious Riddle, my my… Where to put you? Father Slytherin and mother Ravenclaw; you're clearly intelligent, brave and cunning… No Hufflepuff or Slytherin, no, no. Bravery or Wit? Hmm.. Yes, yes, you  _are_ trying to hide your intelligence, that's very Slytherin of you, young one. Hmm, yes, I know now. You will thank me later;  **GRYFFINDOR**!" The hat yelled out the last word. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he spoke, "Congratulations! I believe you will be content with the Gryffindor tower as your home; I will show you there now." He waved his wand over my bags and Marisol, and they vanished.  
  
I stood up and followed him down the spiral staircase. We walked past many suits of armour and walked down many corridors and moving staircases until we stopped in front of a portrait of a woman in a pink frilly dress. "Password?" She asked in a monotone voice. Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "Pig snout." She swung open to reveal a circular room. The walls were red and floor wooden. There were fluffy crimson couches and many bookshelves, along with a large fire place. Dumbledore gestured to the left door and said, "Up there, the door that says 'fifth year', you will find your belongings have been brought up, I will come and get you when it is time for dinner." He smiled at me, eyes shining. I thanked him and ascended the stairs. I found the correct door and opened it. It was a medium sized room. There were six beds, each with red hangings and blanket. One of them on the far right had my trunk, bags and a cage in front. I walked over to the cage and let Marisol out, collapsing onto my bed from exhaustion a second later. I sighed as I though over the day’s events;  _quite peculiar how Dumbledore knew my exact location... how does he know of me at all?_ Banishing these thoughts, I snuggled down into the soft bed; I soon felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

A gentle hand shook me awake. I covered my eyes from the sun, and looked up. Dumbledore was smiling down at me, I smiled sleepily, "'Ello sir, is it dinner time?" Dumbledore chuckled, "No, you slept through dinner. It's September first, school starts today, I thought you might like some breakfast." I laughed, "Oh, sorry sir. I'll be down soon." He nodded at me, and left. I followed his trail  five minutes later and fully dressed. I met up with Dumbledore in the common room, he quicky ushered me out. He pointed certain rooms and portraits out on our way down; and by the time we’d reached the hall, my brain was overloaded with directions. “Here m’boy,” Dumbledore said, gesturing to the third table from the left. “This is Gryffindor’s table, that’s Ravenclaw on your right, Hufflepuff on your left and Slytherin beyond that,” he watched me with his twinkling eyes; “I trust you already know Hogwarts’ history?” I nodded, it was true, I often spent time reading books about Hogwarts, so I knew enough. “Excellent, well, sit down, breakfast will be up in a minute,” I sat down on the edge of my seat, and I took the time to look around. The ceiling was what caught my eye, it was bewitched to look like the sky directly above, as if there was no roof at all. I looked to the front of the room; Dumbledore was sitting at the head table, talking to a few people that I hadn't noticed before. One was a crude looking man, with pale skin, hooked nose and both dark hair and eyes. He was sitting on the left of Dumbledore, attention focused down at me; avoiding his eye I looked to the only woman in the room. She had greying hair pulled back tightly into a bun, wrinkles crinkled her eyes and she wore stiff emerald green robes. She was chatting quietly with Dumbledore.

 And as I sat, munching on a piece sausage, I let my mind wonder. Under my calm exterior, I was afraid.  _Will I make friends? Will classes be hard? Will ‘father’ find me? Will people find out about my family?_  One can only hope. I let out a sigh, and pierced another sausage.

 

_**End Chapter One.** _


End file.
